


Devil Within

by A_N_Whitmore



Series: Fangs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consequences, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Partner Betrayal, Stalking, Wolfsbane, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_Whitmore/pseuds/A_N_Whitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Stuart are in their last term of graduate school when a long kept secret of Stuart's comes to light, something that rocks the twin's already unusual relationship to the core. This revelation leads Stiles to commit the ultimate betrayal....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Within

Graduate School is not easy, in fact Stiles fucking hates it. He pushes and rages against the frustration of the noise and the useless conversations, he feels like he’s a rat stuck on a wheel in a cage. There was nowhere to run in the concrete jungle of LA and with Stuart gone all the time on his internship scouting, Stiles feels more alone than ever. Full moons were never easy back home with their father around, but at least they could sneak out and smell the fresh air of the woods and catch something in their claws.

Now all they had was raw steak and pent up need in a 10 by 8 studio. Stiles throws his statistics book on the floor and gave up. Peeling his shirt over his head he walks to the shower and turns it on to the cooler side, a cool shower might not be the best solution when it was fucking 49 degrees in the freak winter weather pattern but it would help the wolf that currently wants to tear its way out of his skin and roam free.

Control…. Stuart hadn’t exactly been the best teacher, and he wouldn’t let Stiles come within two feet of Deucalion even though Stuart smelled like him every time he came home from a pack meeting. Stiles joked once about Stuart rolling in Deucalion’s bed and had earned a backhand. Stuart had never struck him before, and it just pushed Stiles’ buttons. They traded blows for hours before Stuart pulled him to the ground and licked his wounds apologetically, letting him have the victory.

The tumblers in the front door click open and Stiles hears bags being set down on the table, his brother’s citrus smell is accompanied by a nutmeg and coriander quality today and a hint of Old Spice Stuart has been around a computer tech and someone who obviously had not left the 90’s.

“You need to shower Sta… You smell like a cross between a curry restaurant and Walmart.”

“I had a sit down interview at Google for the summer Noogler programme, you smell like you’re stressed… Bad day at school?”

Stuart opens the shower door and steps in behind Stiles, kissing their mating mark lightly as he reaches around and adjusts the temperature to a more tolerable level.

“She didn’t like my piece for the statue, you know the one for our Senior Portfolio.”

“I don’t understand, you’ve been working on that for three months, you passed your certification exams, it isn’t like she could hold you back from doing Student Teaching right?”

Stuart takes a bathing sponge and their body wash in hand and begins to wash Stiles, listening as his mate struggles to clarify what he meant.

“Temptation was a bit too… Evocative…. I shouldn’t have put it in for consideration.”

“Temptation is us Stiles…. Do I need to go speak with this bitch and clarify a few things?”

Stiles catches the flash of Stuart’s eyes to blood red, he needs to calm Stuart’s wolf just as much as his own.

The calming of an Alpha who feels he’s been slighted is never easy and it is always made harder when the moon is pregnant with primal energy. So Stiles does what he always does, he tops from below. He begins to keen, licking the way a cub would, begging for entry into the sweet supple mouth so like his own. He arches wantonly, baring his throat like a slut as he begs for marks he will be wearing for days.

“Stiles…..” his brother’s voice sounds destroyed as his lips close over his own, effectively capturing and swallowing any response he might make.

Things escalate far too quickly for Stuart’s liking, that much Stiles is aware of but he needs Stuart pliant for this. He knows it will affect him just as much but Deaton told him as long as he had no secrets to hide he would only feel mildly nauseated. He drops the green tablet of Mugwort and Ozark white wolfsbane to the floor of the shower.

Stuart is rutting gently against him by the time the wolfsbane takes full effect and they’re both sitting on the shower floor, Stiles riding Stuart and staring into his glassy eyes, this is the most relaxed either of them has felt in ages except for the mild nauseated feeling Stiles has.

“Stuart… Have you… Have you been killing anyone lately?”

The flashes of the newspapers and news reports from the last few weeks flood through Stiles’ mind.

“No… Svi.. I wouldn’t kill unless they hurt you…” Stuart drags himself up lazily and kisses Stiles, pumping his hips and brushing the tip of his cock against Stiles’ prostate, causing him to moan into the kiss distractedly.

” Ok… Ok. What about Deucalion? Has he been killing? Scott and the others need to know if he’s gone rogue.”

“Deucalion, Deucalion… It’s always about Deucalion with you…. Even when you masturbated as a kid. You watched Lolita…. In dad’s office… When you came you said Deucalion. You know he couldn’t even tell us apart at first.”

Stiles can hear the outright lie in that last statement, he’s fighting the wolfsbane. Stiles pushes in the other half of the tablet from the shelf and waits.

Stuart breaks down, “Everyone’s always wanted you! Even me, but I had to take it! You would have given yourself to Deucalion or Peter or even Derek if you took the time to notice how much he wants you. I went to Deucalion and I slept with him and I said I was you, when we were fifteen. I lied, I said I was sixteen. I’ve been sleeping with him every other month for the last four years, I just wanted to understand Svi… I just wanted to know what you saw… I still haven’t found it.”

Stiles kisses him, putting an end to the sobbing as they rock back and forth and Stuart releases broken like a china doll, clutching bonelessly at the shattered remains of their relationship.

“Just because you took my choices from me Stuart, it doesn’t make me love you any less but I’m going to search a few things out and I’m going to need some space.”

Stiles staggers up out of the shower and into the other room, waiting until the door slams shut, he walks back into the bathroom and takes the Walh clipper from the drawer proceeding to give himself a buzz cut, leaving the clippings of hair and the clipper in the sink.

As he dresses he finds himself feeling cold and emotionless, his “soldier of one” shirt strangely applicable as he heads to the underground rave scene to get lost among the other supernatural creatures of LA. At least getting lost is what he has planned until a little raven haired clubber nearly slams into him with her short jean skirt and white rave “Nyan Cat” shirt calling attention to curves in all the right places.

“Sorry…. It’s kind of dark in here and I lost my glasses!”

Stiles can’t help but feel the urge to stalk prey here, especially one with such an obvious weakness, she would never see it coming….

He tamps down the primal urge to hunt for food, instead turning the wolf’s base instincts to more satisfying urges.

“D..do you…” He decides to play old stuttering Adderall Stiles up, “Do you want a drink or maybe have a dance?”

“D..d..dance?” She pushes her hair behind her ear and tilts her neck invitingly, the arousal dripping from her core.”

This girl wants a bad boy image with a fake innocence, Stuart would be so proud.

Stiles pulls her to the dance floor and pulls out the street style that he remembers watching as a kid, combined with a little step. She watches at first until he pulls her body flush against his, moving in such inappropriate ways even for an underground venue.

“You like this don’t you, being the centre of attention?” He whispers it, nipping her earlobe against the pounding base. The combined taste of their sweat on her skin drives his wolf nearly into a frenzy and for once he is glad he can say he has colour change contacts in thanks to the black light.

She nods wrapping her arm around the back of his freshly shorn skull.

“Do you want to leave or do you want to stay here and go into the back room?”

“I… I need a drink first.”

Stiles nods, licking his own parched lips, partially in thirst and partially in anticipation.

He pulls her over to the crowded bar almost like a sheep to the slaughter and sets down a $20. She tastes like she would drink Tequila Sunrise or maybe a Strawberry Daiquiri, but he’s polite enough to ask first and isn’t surprised when his first guess was spot on. His own is a simple Corona Extra perhaps a bit unadventurous but he wants to remember the night. Her own mixed drink cost upwards of nearly $12 dollars but he isn’t one to complain considering how large it is.

Thank God the bouncer and the bar tender never looked twice at his fake ID… He still has nine months before he’s legal to drink, not that he can even really get drunk anymore without extra help.

“Thanks, this has been really fun…” Stiles notices that she tends to nibble at the straw just like he does, and he can’t help but notice that her iPhone has a Tardis case.

“So do you want to get out of here?” She asks him in such a shy voice. He swallows the last of his beer and takes a chance at being completely wrong.

“Come along Pond.”

Her arousal spikes again, assaulting his nose with pheromones as she pulls him into the cold night air.

“My name’s….” He stops her suddenly, pushing her against the brick building and kissing her with abandon.

“Spoilers Sweetie, now run… We have a train to catch, we’ll have to get on at Beverly.”

“That’s six streets up, we’ll never catch the 3:50 J at this rate!”

“You haven’t met me.”

Stiles picks the girl up at swings her lightly over his back, ignoring the scent of his brother stalking them on the fire escapes above. Tonight isn’t about his brother, tonight is about his having something his brother never had a hand in. Tonight is about a woman wanting Stiles for Stiles.

They run all the way east bound to Beverly and Vermont Station and barely make the empty J train, Stiles debates taking her to the Figueroa but decides against it as he signals to get off at Figueroa and Adams. He walks up to Grand and Venice and pulls out the keys and swipe card to the front door of the apartment complex.

“Holy crap you live on Venice Beach?”

“Don’t live here per say, more like pass out after hours of study. The apartment comes with a fellowship. I agree to teach twenty hours a week and they give me a full education and this apartment.”

He swipes the card and keys the pin to the door waiting for it to turn green and then takes them out of the biting winter air. He has half a mind to call Chris and Lydia and have them hunt down any Winter Court activity, California is not supposed to be this fucking cold.

“When did you start college? Were you a genius?”

“I started taking some courses in 2010, just some core course stuff and some summer classes to get out of the house.” He doesn’t mention that every “A” test he received earned him an amazing blowjob, he doesn’t dare tell her about the teasing strip poker sessions for Applied Physics.

He doesn’t tell her about the spankings for every incorrect Calculus formulae and how he’d begged Lydia for tutoring. He doesn’t bring up the fucking in the back of the jeep before his last certification test, the one in his content area, the one he’d been dreading.

“Come on, the lift’s this way.” He entwines his fingers with hers, he could see himself with Pond if he were normal, she has just the right amount of geek to his nerd and obviously the right amount of Amy to his Rory despite not being ginger. Sadly though, he isn’t a normal man, he’s a wolf and wolves eat little girls for breakfast.

“Do you have a rubber?” She whispers this quietly in his ear as though there were a crowd of people in the lift and not just them.

Though he’s never needed them, Stiles ever vigilant, has kept a box on standby just in case there was ever a time such as this. He pats his left pocket where his wallet rests and just nods as the lift opens to his floor.

The hall is quiet for this early on and Stiles doesn’t even see Mrs. Robertson making her usual rounds. He pulls Pond to the door and inside, catching his brother’s gaze as he stands down the opposite end. It’s a challenge, ” Do you really want someone else to touch you? Can they touch you the way I touch you?”

He forces Stuart’s voice from his mind as he pulls off Pond’s “Nyan cat” shirt and walks her backwards into his seldom used bedroom.

“Not here.”

He stops, this isn’t quite what he had planned.

“I don’t know about you but I don’t do this a lot and I don’t think you do either…. That’s why you won’t let me tell you my name. So no beds and no couches. One night stands are supposed to be dirty right? So fuck me on the bathroom floor, don’t bother with taking all our clothes off and making this more than it is right? Just fuck me hard the way we both need it and let’s go on our merry way and have it for what it is… A good one night stand.”

Stiles tries, he really does, complete with pushing her roughly to the floor and fucking her until she’s scratching for purchase on the tiles. his jeans are half way down around his ass and she looks perfect with her skirt flipped up and white panties pushed to the side but he finds himself waning before she’s ready to go.

“I can’t, not like this Pond…. it isn’t how I imagined this going at all.”

He pulls off the used condom and tosses it in the rubbish bin before sitting down and tucking himself back into his pants. Or at least he would have if she hadn’t stopped him and taken his cock back out.

“Ok so maybe the bath wasn’t the best place to fuck…. What if you show me that bedroom again?”

The comforting smells of his room are enough to calm his heartbeat and they continue where they left off with minimal interruptions. They can’t look at each other however, Stiles falters each time she catches his eye until he turns her away.

“Don’t look Pond, you can’t look at me…”

“Afraid of what I might find?” She moans moving against him.

“Darling… everyone has a bit of the Devil within.”

“Then you must be in the angel form.”

“How do you know I’m not the snake that’s already bitten you? The poison could be settling deep within your bones already and you wouldn’t even know it.”

“Then I guess it’s a chance I’ll have to take for the dance.”

“I think we’re a little sick.” Stiles kisses her back trying to stave off his coming orgasm, but she feels tight and wet, not unlike Stuart but Stuart isn’t quite as curved. She is all curves where he is nothing but jutting right angles and hard planes.

She has a softness to the meat of her belly that he wants to try nipping at should they have the opportunity, but the sun is coming up fast and soon their dalliance will leave them with nothing but the bitter tinge of shame on their tongues.

He quickens their pace, watching the pale strip of the rising sun come over her thighs and he notices for the first time that her formerly straight hair is now frizzy curls down her shoulder, complete with a bad dye job.

“You look better with Blonde hair Pond…” His fingers drift into the sable brown locks and take hold as she stutters out a response.

“Do you always talk this much Bat boy?”

His left hand reaches in between her legs, seeking out her clit. It may have been his first time with a woman but he wasn’t going in blind.

“I think you’ll find Cat woman…. I’m a multitasking person.” His thumb moves unceasing over her clit and he watches as her thighs shake, thrusting faster as she tightens on every downward motion of the digit.

“God…. Oh… Jesus,Fuck!” The words pour from his mouth unexpectedly as she starts coming silently in gasping breaths and a shaking body. He follows soon after and they collapse back on the bed laughing, soon it seems they drift off and he wakes with her staring down at him, her dark chocolate eyes like a bottomless pool of secrets.

“My name’s Erica.”

“Stiles.”

She doesn’t get the chance to respond as the door to Stiles’ bedroom opens slightly, causing them both to dive for the duvet cover as Stuart leaned his head against the door.

“Sorry to intrude, but you have a table meeting for that mural at noon, the one for The Hammer. It’s nearly nine now.”

“Shit!” Stiles slams his head against the wall running his hands down his face in abject horror. “Fuck, I can’t believe I forgot…”

“Svi, calm down, you have plenty of time to get there and the blue sketch pad is on the table. I stopped at Starbucks and grabbed breakfast, I got a coffee for your friend too.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you’d like anything else besides regular and something simple but you were kind of preoccupied.” He motions his voice towards Erica and Stiles can’t help but hear the thinly disguised hurt in his pitch and smell the overwhelming blanket of loneliness that he’s projecting.

“I’m Stuart by the way, Stiles’ twin brother, it’s nice to meet you Erica.”

He closes the door before she has a chance to respond and leaves them in awkward silence for a few minutes as they adjust to the new situation.

“Welll that was awkward…” Stiles breathes as he finally disposes the used condom.

“So much for unknown one night stands, especially when your one night stand’s twin brother buys you breakfast the next morning.”

He watches as Erica mills about the room gathering her knickers and bra, finding her trainers and skirt on the chair with her “Nyan Cat” t-shirt. Her “Wonder Woman” tights are however hanging off of the ceiling fan.

“You broke the no names rule first,” he says reaching behind her jumping form and effortlessly retrieving said tights, “Though, I have to say it’s easier knowing your name than calling you Pond again if we ever bump into each other on the J.”

Part of him can feel his brother’s pull, the internal heeding of the Alpha to the Beta of the pack and it’s crawling over his skin like fire ants since he’s been ignoring it all night. For some strange reason he likes this Erica, and he wants to see this unusual first night off like a man even though he’ll pay for his defiance later tonight.

He tosses her a clean DC Universe t-shirt, telling her to wear it and drop it off when she feels like it or keep it to remember him by and all of a sudden he feels like the biggest cheese because who wants to remember a take home from a club? He notices however that she doesn’t brush him off, if anything she blushes as she saunters her way into the bathroom.

He waits until he hears the water running before dressing in a pair of fresh boxers and facing Stuart, finding him sitting at the island with his hands wrapped around his usual macchiato, his expression blank and unreadable. Stuart hasn’t been this stoic since their mother died, and it scares him. True, Stuart hurt him but Stuart was still a Beta Alpha to a far more superior Alpha, the Alpha of Alphas. Didn’t he deserve some leeway?

Stuart sounds so small when he speaks again, “Was it worth it? Destroying us?”

“You bit me! You… You molested me Stuart and I still want you…. God Damn it I still want you even though you took me and lied to me and cheated on me when you said everything we had was sacred! So yes one night with her was worth it.” He whispers this through clenched teeth as he grabs their coffee and sits next to his brother.

“Don’t you fucking dare make this about me Stanislav. Don’t you dare.”

“You asked me if I killed anyone lately Stiles, you used wolfsbane on me in a dissolvable tab… That takes guts; not only did you fuck over your Alpha but you challenged my strength as your mate. You used me through my emotions, but I’ll let it go….” Stuart leans over and softly placates to his brother’s protective instincts

“She has Epilepsy, can you smell it. It smells like a greasy coin to me.”

All Stiles can smell is Lilly of the Valley, but then he recalls never tasting it on her skin. This must be what her recent auras presented with but if she had Epilepsy wouldn’t the lights in the club have bothered her, what about the alcohol? Should she have had that drink?

Stuart pulls him out of his musing and picks up her small purse from the island, “She takes a rather heavy does of Topamax, it would explain why she’s on the thin side, her total daily dose is 850 mg with Nortryptaline. She lives in Boyle Heights on North Boyle Ave near White Memorial Hospital… At least it is an easy drive if she becomes ill.”

“Put it down ass! She’ll be out any minute and that is just a freaking creeper move going through her purse.”

“I’d rather plan than have you do anything stupid, so… Here is what we are going to do… Either you allow me to bite her and she joins our pack or…. She’s going to disappear and you’ll forget you ever met her.”

Stiles stops midway through drinking his caramel latte and nearly spits it out in shock as Erica chooses that exact moment to walk out of the steaming hot bathroom.

“Hey! God that felt good, I stole your body wash Stuart… At least I think it was yours.” She grabs her coffee and a croissant and gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek as he hands her her purse.

“I left my number, call me. I’ve got to go but let’s do lunch soon.”

She opens the door and walks out, leaving Stiles behind to deal with the aftermath of his betrayal and the consequences he’s been given.

“Remember what I said Stiles…. Either she becomes Pack or you forget she even existed.” Stuart pulls Stiles to him and proceeds to kiss him roughly, and Stiles as always, submits to his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this so far, I had a gif that inspired me initially, but I can't seem to find it now.
> 
> As for the title and the stalking feelings it came from the song Devil Within by Digital Daggers! Go listen, you won't be disappointed!


End file.
